Once More, With Feeling UNFINISHED
by FluffyShrekGirl
Summary: Someone is back from the dead [yet again] and there's something very strange going on in Odaiba involving... music? Lots of Gatomon stuff for Gatomon fans yay!
1. Prologue: Shadows of the Past

Once More, With Feeling

Chapter 1: Shadows of the Past

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon or the characters from the show, I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, any of the characters or the musical or the songs from the musical.

A/N: This is my first fic that I've put up online – I suppose it's a songfic really – but I hope you enjoy it!

He watched from the shadows as she stood on the balcony, gazing skywards. She seemed to be looking at the stars. He heard her sigh, and then the soft rumble of the sliding glass door that led into the apartment where she now lived, as she entered. She was about to close the door, but then stopped, and left it open just a little way.

He smiled, showing his teeth. It was all going to plan. He had chosen a warm night upon the assumption that the door would be left slightly ajar. Without the cool night breeze it would be incredibly hot in the little flat.

He waited about an hour, until he was sure it was safe, and then drifted silently to the apartment and alighted on the balcony. He pushed the glass door a little so that he could fit through the gap left, and stepped inside, ducking his head to get through the door. It looked very undignified, but it was the only way.

He closed the door quietly behind him and then turned to look around the small room. Ah, there. She was curled up on the bed in the corner of the room, her breathing deep and regular so there could be no doubt she was asleep. As he gazed at her, a low, cruel chuckle rose in his throat, which threatened to become a full-blown laugh. He quickly stifled it, for he had no intention of waking the girl that slept on the bunk above the other bed. Tonight he was here to let the other one know he had returned, and no more.

He pulled a computer chair up to the side of the bed, and stroked her head, as though stroking her hair, for a few seconds. Each time he did so, she twitched and shuddered, as though knowing who it was already. That didn't surprise him – she had always been smart and intuitive. He knew that after that, she wouldn't be able to sleep for long, and so he stood, pushed the chair back, and went and stood in the corner of the room, barely visible except for his piercing blue eyes and sadistic smile. It wouldn't be long now.


	2. Chapter 1: He's Back

Once More, With Feeling

Chapter 1: He's Back

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon or the characters from the show, I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, any of the characters or the musical or the songs from the musical. I was inspired for the 'he's back' bit by a line from the movie 'The Road to El Dorado' so DreamWorks probably own that line. Ah well. And Yuuko is Tai and Kari's mother – that is actually her name, I found it on one of my many internet trawls. Oh – thanks for the review, BlackLily13! I'm glad you like it so far!

Gatomon shuddered. She was back in his castle, and he was stroking her head. She tried to pull away, but couldn't get out of his grip. Then suddenly, it all vanished – him, the castle, the throne, everything. Nothing left but inky blackness. She floated there for a few minutes, hanging suspended in the air like some white furry puppet on strings.

Tentatively, she reached up behind her back, searching for what was keeping her afloat. Upon finding nothing, she stopped floating aimlessly. She began to plummet to the floor. She screamed as she fell, and a thousand thoughts flashed through her mind – absurdly clear, rational thoughts, as though she was not currently tumbling to her death through the darkness of the grave itself. How far down was the bottom? _Would_ she die, or just get away with minor injuries? Major injuries? What if there was no bottom? What if she just kept falling? What if, what if, what if…

Just as she thought that she would go crazy if she kept having these thoughts, never mind that she was about to die –

- she sat straight up in bed. Her blue eyes were still wide with fear, but as the thoughts that still haunted her from her dream subsided, her rapid breathing slowed, and she groaned softly to herself, rubbing her forehead. She stretched, and was just about to go back to sleep when she noticed the heat. The room shouldn't be that stuffy. Her eyes travelled slowly, almost reluctantly, to the sliding glass door across the room, which she had left open to let in a breeze.

It was shut.

Gatomon started. Don't be silly, she told herself. It must have been Yuuko. She was probably up later than I thought, and she probably closed it when she saw that Kari and I were sleeping soundly.

She pricked up her ears abruptly, the sudden fear that Kari might be gone springing to her mind. But almost at once, before the fear even had time to begin whispering its sour nothings into her panicked mind, she heard Kari's steady, rhythmic breathing. She was still here, and she was sound asleep.

Gatomon breathed a sigh of relief and curled up again, but she was still uneasy. Something didn't sit right in her head, and she could not silence the tiny niggling doubt that no-one went to bed later than she. Sighing at her own fear, she allowed herself a brief check around the room to make certain nothing was there.

OK. Kari's wardrobe, the computer, the computer chair, the sliding door leading to the balcony, those creepy shadows that she had never liked that now seemed to occupy even more space, the stereo…

Wait.

What the hell…?

She swept her gaze back, and it came to rest on 'those creepy shadows that she had never liked that now seemed to occupy even more space'. They _did_ occupy more space, she was sure of it. And with a sickening feeling, she realised why.

There was someone there. A tall, dark figure stood in the shadows, hidden well so that it was impossible to pick out more than a couple of details to its identity. But even as she opened her mouth to call out, she closed it again, understanding with defeat that despite the figure being barely visible she still recognised it. Its height, its long cloak, its huge boots, its intense pale blue eyes… and of course the malevolent smile that she had never forgotten, with the unusually elongated canine teeth.

"Good evening, Gatomon," the figure said smoothly, its smile broadening at the effect it was having on her. Gatomon mustered some control over her emotions and replied politely:

"Good evening, Myotismon."

Myotismon tutted. "So insolent. There was a time that you would address me as 'Lord'."

"Yes, there was."

It frustrated him that he was unable to instil enough fear into her to get her to do such a simple thing as to call him 'Lord'. He began to say something.

"Why'd you run away?

Don't you like my style?"

She stared at him in utter surprise. His eyes widened with that same emotion. What on earth…? Then the music took over. He had no more control, and his natural charm mingled into the song, transforming him from being startled and out of control into a suave, sophisticated singer.

"Why don't you come and play?

I guarantee you a great big smile.

I come from the imagination

And I'm here strictly by your invocation

So what do you say? Why don't we dance a while?"

He was dancing too – nothing jazzy, but just things like little spins, here and there. He spun over to her, making her jump and move back a little, and continued to sing. He knew she still feared him, still had nightmares, and still imagined him coming after her. And now all her fears were becoming a reality.

"I'm the heart of swing

I'm the twist and shout

When you gotta sing

When you gotta

Let it out

You call me and I come a-running

I turn the music on –

I bring the fun in

Now we're partying

That's what it's all about."

He was so confident in his thoughts, words, actions – gone was the fear of looking undignified. He knew she almost missed her old 'home' – missed the freedom it used to offer her. She had not had a choice of leaving or staying, true, and she had had to follow orders – but she had also not had the responsibilities that now weighed heavily on her shoulders – the responsibility to be good, save the world, actually care about the consequences of her actions – and of course her responsibility to protect the girl. She missed the tough world, despite how happy she professed to be. She was happy enough – but not complete.

"'Cause I know

What you feel, girl

I know

Just what you feel, girl

All these melodies

They go on

Too long

Then that energy

Starts to come on

Way too strong

All those hearts laid open

That must sting

Plus some customers just died combusting - "

He clicked his fingers with a merciless smile, and something exploded somewhere out in the night, just as he'd known it would, making Gatomon gasp. Some of his henchmen were out working tonight, and he, in his giddy confidence, knew that everything would work on time. The more he sang, the more he understood the words as coming from his heart, and instinctively knew there would be so much more.

"That's the penalty

When life is but a song!

You brought me down and doomed this town

So when we blow this scene

Back we will go to my kingdom below

And you will be my queen!"

She knew that the reason he had come back to Odaiba was to hunt her down, and so wasn't surprised by most of his words. But she was by the last line. She too was beginning to realise how many deep thoughts were reflected in the song.

Myotismon knew what he was singing, and the story it told, and somewhere deep inside him his normal personality was screaming at him to stop before it was too late, before all of his secrets came out in the open. But he couldn't – he was too caught up in the music.

"'Cause I know

What you feel, girl

I'll make it real, girl

I can bring whole cities to ruin

And still have time to get a soft-shoe in

Something's cooking

I'm at the griddle

I bought Nero his very first fiddle!"

Delirious in his confidence now, making ridiculous claims, drunk on the intoxicating liquor of song and dance.

"Now we're partying

That's what it's all about."

He finished his song with one hand outstretched, as if daring her to dance with him. And then his ordinary self took over, and that startled expression he had worn at the start of the song reappeared. He quickly straightened up and, turning on his heel, he left the apartment, too embarrassed to stay and finish the act, although he would never have admitted it. Gatomon was left staring after him, frozen on the bed in amazement and horror. His visit had certainly had the desired effect on her, but not in the desired dignified way.

"Oh no," she said softly to herself, still not fully able to comprehend what exactly had just happened, but knowing the meaning was crystal clear. "He's _back_."


	3. Chapter 2: Cheese

Once More, With Feeling

Chapter 2: Cheese

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon or the characters from the show, I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, any of the characters or the musical or the songs from the musical.

"Guys."

It was such a small word, yet its seriousness got the attention of every digidestined in the room. When Gatomon had something as serious as it sounded to say, it was never a laughing matter.

"What is it, Gatomon?" Kari asked worriedly. A strand of hair fell across her eyes, and she brushed it away, focusing upon her digimon.

"I've got something important to tell everyone," Gatomon replied. "It's not good."

"Well, what is it?" Tai asked, swinging his legs gently from the back of the sofa.

Gatomon took a deep breath. "Myotismon is back."

This didn't meet with quite the reception she had anticipated.

Tai frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Huh?" Gatomon wasn't sure that she'd heard right.

"I said, are you sure? I mean, we've beaten him like three times now. And that last time, Gennai said we had destroyed him for good."

Gatomon could feel herself getting annoyed. "Of course I'm sure!"

"Well, what makes you think he's back?" Joe asked her sceptically.

She couldn't believe it. They thought, all of them thought that she was being paranoid. How could they do this?

"It's true! Why don't you believe me? He was in Kari's room last night! He spoke to me, and then suddenly there was all this music and he was singing… and dancing…"

She trailed off as she realised how unbelievably lame her story sounded. Seven digimon and eight digidestined were all staring at her like she was a freak in a circus.

"I think you were dreaming, Gatomon," Sora said gently.

"More like a nightmare," TK remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, how much cheese did you eat last night?" Matt asked with a smile.

Tai laughed suddenly. "Wait, I get it. Great joke. Him, singing and dancing? Yeah right!"

"Yeah, you almost had us there!" Joe joined in.

Gatomon was about to protest, but realised that it was utterly hopeless. They didn't believe her – they thought she was joking. It did sound pretty stupid. But she knew it had happened.

She forced a smile. "Yeah. Ha ha. You guys are just getting too sharp for me."

Kari giggled. "You are silly, Gatomon. Well, grab your jacket – we're meeting Davis and the others at the park, remember?"

"Yeah, sure."

Gatomon hurried back to Kari's room to get her jacket. As she was pulling it on, she glanced back at the shadows where Myotismon had stood. It hurt that they didn't believe her.

"Does anybody even notice?

Does anybody even care?"

She sang just two lines, and they didn't surprise her after what she had seen last night, but she sighed, because she knew that things were going to go bad.


	4. Chapter 3: I Miss You

Once More, With Feeling

Chapter 3: I Miss You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon or the characters from the show, I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, any of the characters or the musical or the songs from the musical. I also don't own the song in this chapter - it's 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne.

A/N: I'll let the reader decide who Gatomon is singing about in this chapter, although I do have someone specific in mind. I hope you'll let me know who you think it is and hopefully also what you think of the story in the review section. Please don't be rude – I don't mind criticism, but it would be good if it were constructive.

As they had planned, they spent the afternoon at the park, hanging out with Davis, Cody, Yolei and Ken. Gatomon was still angry about not being believed, but she said nothing, just swished her tail angrily. They would believe her eventually. She just hoped it wasn't after something awful happened.

It was dark before they finally decided to head home, and so they walked together, talking and laughing. Gatomon chose stay for a little while, sitting alone atop the big weeping willow, to muse upon the singing and dancing that was plaguing Odaiba. As her friends turned a corner away from the park, on the way to Yolei's house, Gatomon felt it – the same feeling she'd had just before she had sung in Kari's room. She stared up at the stars, and began to sing.

"Na na,

Na na na na na

I miss you

Miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Na na

Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oh

I hope you can hear me

'Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

Had my wake up

Won't you wake up?

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake, it

It happened

You passed by

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

No

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Na na

Na na na na na

I miss you."

She sighed deeply, took one last look at the constellations, then scampered nimbly down the tree and after the others.


	5. Chapter 4: My title won't fit

Once More, With Feeling

Chapter 4: Things That Go 'Mwahahahaha' In The Night

DISCLAIMER: Again and again, I don't own Digimon or Buffy or the songs or the characters or the musical. The bits in red if they come up are what Gatomon sings. I hope you're enjoying these – please continue to review! I don't own this song, either – it's 'Things Go Bump In The Night' I think that's what it's called by Allstars.

"Hey, Gatomon!" Kari greeted her warmly as she rejoined the group.

Gatomon returned Kari's smile. "Hi, Kari."

"So what did you do back there?"

"Oh, nothing…"

A cool wind whipped up, blowing hairstyles about. Kari shivered. "Brrr. It's getting cold."

"Mm," Gatomon agreed. She glanced around uncomfortably. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly, an icy laugh echoed around them. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, and all the kids stopped in their tracks. Gatomon ran to the front of the group to help the other digimon warn off the impending danger. She had a feeling she knew what – or _who_ – was coming next. But she wasn't prepared for what actually happened.

"There's a chill in the air,"

she sang. Somewhere, a step creaked – probably on a fire escape.

"You hear a creak on the stair,"

Tai agreed.

"You gotta lock all your doors,"

Kari joined in.

"Is there anybody out?"

Mimi asked. All the others began to sing.

"They're out to get you

To capture you and make

Spellbound

Howling and prowling

You're shivering, quivering

Spellbound

You cannot run

And you cannot hide

Yeah you gotta face it baby

Things go bump in the night

Wherever you run

And wherever you hide

Yeah you gotta face it baby

Things go bump bump bump in the night."

Sora stepped up.

"Tell me who's spooking who?"

"It's very Scooby Doo,"

Matt added.

"You hear a shriek in the house,"

TK remarked.

"You know it's freaking me out!"

Yolei whimpered. They all sang again as the chorus came round.

"They're out to get you

To capture you and make you

Spellbound

Howling and prowling

You're shivering, quivering

Spellbound

You cannot run

And you cannot hide

Yeah you gotta face it baby

Things go bump in the night

Wherever you run

And wherever you hide

Yeah you gotta face it baby

Things go bump bump bump in the night."

Gatomon sang alone for a few seconds, she knowing best of all about things that went bump in the night.

"You cannot run

And you cannot hide

Yeah you gotta face it baby

Things go bump bump bump in the night!

Yeah yeah

Oh yeah,"

The others came in yet again.

"You know wherever you run

And wherever you hide

Yeah you gotta face it baby

Things go bump bump bump in the night,"

For the big finale, they all sang proudly, and Gatomon sang between the lines with extras.

"You cannot run,"

"You cannot run!"

"And you cannot hide,"

"You cannot hide!"

"Yeah you gotta face it baby,"

"Oh yeah!"

"Things go bump in the night

You know wherever you run

And wherever you hide

Yeah you gotta face it baby

Things go bump bump bump in the night!"

They heard a door slam somewhere close by. It seemed their attacker had thought that he would be better off leaving.

"I guess we scared him off," said Matt thoughtfully.

Tai scratched his head. "Gee, I didn't think our singing was _that _bad!"

"Come on, Tai! _Your _voice?" Gatomon teased. She was grinning – she knew the singing and dancing that had been going round was freaking Myotismon out big time. He was probably scared he was going to burst into another musical number.

"Hey!" Tai took a friendly swipe at Gatomon, who dodged it, laughing.

"But… hey – singing and dancing?" she asked pointedly.

Tai looked a little abashed. "I guess you were telling the truth. Sorry, Gatomon."

"Yeah, sorry," the others chorused.

"But I mean – come on? Myotismon? I believe you and all, but I can't imagine him singing and dancing."

Gatomon smiled. "Hey, no problem." She chuckled. "I don't think he could either, to be honest! But… I told you so."

Everyone groaned.


	6. Chapter 5: Thoughts, Theories and Bunnys

Once More, With Feeling

Chapter 5: Thoughts, Theories and Bunnies

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, you guys know the drill takes deep breath Idon'towndigimonbuffythemusicalthesongsoranyofthecharacters! I also took a lot of the later part of this chapter out of the Buffy musical, so I don't own part of the dialogue either. By the way – sorry these chapters took so long – my organizational skills suck. Also, the way the title is written – like a tricolon – is like the way Karen McCombie writes her titles. Enjoy!

"So what are we gonna do about all this?" Tai asked, crossing his arms behind his head. "All this singing and dancing. Not to mention Myotismon."

They were back at the Kamiya apartment the next day, wondering at the strange events of the previous night.

"I'm more interested in what's causing it," Izzy replied, booting up his laptop. "This is certainly not Myotismon's forte."

"Izzy's right," Gatomon agreed, and then, for benefit of Tai who was looking totally blank, "this isn't Myotismon's sort of thing at all. And besides," she laughed, remembering his startled expression, "he didn't seem to be expecting to burst into a routine!"

"It could be anything, though," she added.

"You're right, it could," Tai agreed. "I have a few – Izzy, what was that word? – theories, yeah.

I've got a theory

That it is Daemon

A dancing Daemon?

Nah, something isn't right there."

Gatomon grinned. It was happening again.

"I've got a theory

Some kid is dreaming

And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare."

"I've got a theory we should work this out,"

Tai suggested.

"It's getting eerie

What's this cheery singing all about?"

Sora and Kari joined in. Davis had an idea.

"It could be witches!

Some evil witches!"

Then he stopped, confused.

"…which is ridiculous

'Cause witches they were persecuted

Wicca good

And love the earth

And women power…

…and I'll be over here."

He wandered away, scratching his head and wearing a puzzled frown. Mimi added her contribution.

"I've got a theory

It could be bunnies."

Everyone stared at her. Kari shrugged, and began:

"I've got a - "

But… Mimi interrupted.

"Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes!

They got them hopping legs and twitchy little noses!

And what's with all the carrots?

What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?

Bunnies!

Bunnies, it must be bunnies!

Or maybe midgets."

Kari gaped at her, wide-eyed with a 'she's crazy' look, then glanced at Tai.

"I've got a theory we should work this fast,"

Tai nodded in agreement with her look.

"Because it clearly could get serious before it's past."

Gatomon sighed. They didn't get it.

"I've got a theory

It doesn't matter

What can't we face if we're together?

What's in this place that we can't weather?

Apocalypse?"

She gave a smile.

"We've all been there

The same old trips

Why should we care?"

The others understood her immediately. Even Izzy looked up from his laptop to join in.

"What can't we do if we get in it?

We'll work it through within a minute

We have to try

We'll pay the price

It's do or die

What can't we face if we're together?

What's in this place that we can't weather?

There's nothing we can't face."

And then Mimi added her final contribution.

"Except for bunnies."

It took a moment for them to recover.

"Now see that – that was creepy," Davis declared.

"I thought it was kinda neat," Biyomon said with a giggle.

"Well, neat or creepy, we still have no idea what's behind it," Izzy remarked.

"Is it just us?" Ken asked thoughtfully. "Because that might mean a spell, or something…"

Gatomon opened the front door. "I'll go and - "

"They got the mustard out!"

sang a portly man dancing past their apartment and away down the stairs, followed by a chorus of people singing the same line

Gatomon turned back to the others. "Um… it's not just us."


	7. Chapter 6: It Has To Be Stopped

Once More, With Feeling

Chapter 6: It Has To Be Stopped

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon… never have, and sadly, never will. The same goes for Buffy, and the characters and songs used in this fic, and the odd line quoted from the show (see if you can spot it!) still, I hope you enjoy it! The title is taken from the Buffy episode Anya: It has to be stopped, Rupert! Oh, and if you want to know where Gatomon gets her cloak from, read 'After The War' if I put it up. If you're sharp, it's in there. And I'm going to put up the story of Black Velvet separately - I was going to put it in this fic, but that would have made it too long.

Demidevimon raised his hand cautiously to the door, then lowered it again. Myotismon had been in a terrible mood ever since he had returned early this morning. The little blue digimon didn't know what had happened. Myotismon usually went out on a night, but normally he came home in a much better mood, having been able to move around at will instead of keeping to the shadows, and had something to sustain him for another day… but tonight, and the night before, he had come back in a mood as black as thunder, attacking anyone who came near. It was understandable that Demidevimon was afraid to approach him, but troops without orders became restless troops, and he wasn't sure who would tear him apart first – Myotismon or them.

He forced his hand up again, then knocked before he had time to think about it. Panic shot through his veins. "Oh no! What did I do?"

He was about to turn and run, when a voice laden with menace and foreboding came clearly through the thick wood of the door. "What is it?"

"Oh, uh, gee, Lord Myotismon," Demidevimon began, poking his head round the door and grinning in what he hoped was an adorable fashion it wasn't. "You see, the troops are - "

"Why do you disturb me, considering the mood I am in? Do you even have any idea what I could do to you, you little fool?"

"Well, yes sir, of course sir, but the troops - "

"Get out."

Those final words were accompanied by a glass of red liquid hurtling towards him. Demidevimon shot out of the room, and the glass shattered harmlessly against the wall. The liquid looked like wine, but the slow way it slid down the wall, pooling thickly at the bottom, suggested otherwise.

Myotismon paid it no heed. He was furious, although not necessarily with Demidevimon, despite his annoying interruption. He was furious with… himself, and the digidestined, but mainly he was furious with whatever was causing these ridiculous songs. On rare occasions he enjoyed hearing singing – there had been one digimon whose beautiful voice he used to even go so far as to request, and he had heard her many times singing to herself as she worked around the castle… but only when she thought no-one was around. His face darkened. That was all well and good, but this… this was ludicrous! He had ended up singing instead of casually announcing his arrival, and his attempted attack the night before had been thwarted yet again by his life and the lives around him turning into something off Broadway. It had to be stopped.

He stood, and stalking to the edge of the room, leant on the window ledge. The light of day had not yet reached this side of his lair, and he was able to look out of the window without fear of the sun. He gazed outwards, his eyes on the Bakemon floating around below, but his mind elsewhere. He was thinking of Gatomon, and how she had reacted to his return. She had been scared, certainly. He remembered what he had sung, and groaned aloud. He had said things he severely regretted. But… always, she was on his mind. It plagued him incessantly. When he was alone, thinking of ways to defeat the digidestined, it was never them he thought of – only her. He was out for revenge against her, true – he wanted her to suffer for betraying him. But he could never kill her, and probably never would be able to. Something always stopped him. Perhaps it was a tiny vain hope he refused to acknowledge that she would… come back.

She was a good henchwomon, no-one could deny. But there were stronger, more obedient digimon than she who were more than willing to serve him. And yet… there was something special about Gatomon. Something… unforgettable. He tried to stop her, to get rid of her, to destroy her so that he need never be weighed down with these thoughts again… but he couldn't. Whenever he tried, something always screamed NO. Always he missed the chance he would have if it didn't. It was easy to hurt her. But to kill her would mean… she would be gone. That was something he didn't seem to be able to accept. And he didn't understand why.

He could feel something rising in his chest, something strange and powerful. He recognised it, and leaning out of the window he barked a sharp order at the Bakemon, who scattered. He certainly didn't want his henchmen to see this, but he'd be damned if he let it force him back into the deeper shadows of the room. He would at least have some control over it.

"I died

So many years ago

But you can make me feel

Like it isn't so

And why you come and be with me

I think I finally know."

There was something about Gatomon; something that he had known for years, but had never been able to bring himself to take advantage of – maybe because then, it would stop. She often returned to the town in the valley below his castle. She never came boldly within full view, of course, but often in a long velvet cloak. It hid her identity so well that he had seen the digimon the workers referred to as 'Black Velvet' on account of the cloak several times before discovered her real identity. But once, he had seen her without her hood, and then he knew.

He had never known why she went there. She was always alone – never brought any of her silly little digidestined digimon friends with her. Why did she go around with them? They were so… _beneath _her.

But suddenly, within the past couple of days, the days after that first song, it had all become clear why she couldn't leave the town alone. She missed it. Missed life at that speed, with that excitement, missed never having to feel accountable for her actions or anything or anyone else, and missed the freedom that it brought. She had never been truly free with Myotismon… but she had been more free than she was now. Now she was chained by responsibilities and duties, and Myotismon knew that she wanted more. She wanted to be able to choose to party all night, to hang out down at the bar, to hit someone who made her angry… she would never have these choices around the digidestined – she had to be responsible for her actions, because now she had to think of that Kari girl too. She had to be good and perfect, because otherwise they would be shocked. Myotismon knew that Gatomon had a good heart, but he also knew that that didn't stop her from wanting to let her hair down and be a little bit _bad_ at times. He wasn't sure what she truly wanted – he didn't think it was necessarily what she had when she worked for him in the past, but it certainly wasn't what she had now. She could never completely be herself around the digidestined, because she would always be a little bit wild, a little bit dangerous… a little _bad_. She would never truly get the freedom she craved from visiting the town in disguise – but it would help her. But she could never tell her friends how she felt. He wasn't even sure she had admitted it to herself yet – that was Gatomon for you.

"You're scared

Ashamed of what you feel

And you can't tell the ones you love

You know they couldn't deal

A whisper in a dead man's ear

It doesn't make it real."

She had never told him any of this, but he knew it, as surely as if she'd stolen into his room in the dead of night and whispered in his ear. But just hanging round the town wasn't going to make anything happen. And that, Myotismon found himself thinking to his surprise, was rather sad.

"That's grave

But I don't wanna play

'Cause being with you touches me

More than I can say."

It hurt so much… Myotismon had never realised it was possible to feel this way. When she had left, he was livid, but not just because she had left his army… there were other reasons, but ones which he refused to accept. But they were the same reasons why he could never bring himself to attack her when she came to the town. Sometimes he cursed her presence, endlessly wishing she would just go. And other times, he awaited her visits like a desperate man – would have prayed for them, if he believed in God. But he knew she didn't come back because she wanted to se him… didn't care whether he was dead or alive.

Actually, that was a lie. He knew she cared whether he lived or died. She would just prefer the second option.

"But since I'm only dead to you

I'm saying stay away

And let me rest in peace

Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it

In a hole six foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my sweet release

So let me rest in peace

You know

You got a willing slave

And you just love to play the thought

That you might misbehave."

He sometimes felt like a slave, always forced to follow his master. In his days as a younger digimon, he had served powerful digital overlords… but that was nothing compared to this. He wasn't stuck following Gatomon through fear of pain or retribution, but through emotions he couldn't control, could never control… emotions that doomed him to always seek her. Revenge was only part of it, the only part he would freely admit. And somewhere in him, in the part that had understood why Gatomon always came back to the town below the castle, he knew there was something about him coming back that she liked, in spite of her desire to see him dead and gone. She wanted the option to always be there, even if she would never take that chance – the option to return to her old way of life. Just as he could never kill her, she would never fully be able to wish him no more, for they were inextricably linked in the vicious circle created by that meeting so far back into the past, the meeting that neither of them could have known would lead to this. If he had known, would he have chosen her to work for him? Perhaps… he still wasn't entirely sure why he had picked up the little Salamon – it certainly wasn't pity, for he prided himself on possessing none. Maybe it was just Fate.

But she would never return, and that was what made him so angry about her coming back to the town.

"But till you do

I'm telling you

Stop visiting my grave

And let me rest in peace

I know

I should go

But I follow you

Like a man possessed."

His heart felt like it was beginning to beat wildly; but that was absurd, for his heart had stopped beating the day he became a vampire. Contrary to popular belief however, he did have one – it was just hardened. When you've been alone for a long time, your heart becomes very hard…

"There's a traitor here

Beneath my breast

And it hurts me more

Than you've ever guessed

If my heart could beat

It would break my chest

But I can see

You're unimpressed."

She would always hate him. Before, she had hated his reign of terror, the way he always whipped her, and his cruelty… now, she hated him for killing the wizard, the one who had always been faithfully by her side. She would never be impressed by what he did.

"So leave me be

And let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it

In a hole six foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my sweet release

Let me rest in peace

Why won't you let me rest in peace?"

Myotismon fell back into the room as the first rays of sunlight began to peep over the treetops surrounded the base. He was out of breath from the power of the emotions he had felt through the song. He found himself doing something he hadn't done since he was small – wrapping his arms around himself, as though to protect himself from anything that was trying to harm him. Abruptly he snapped his arms down by his sides, and stood tall and upright. This was nonsensical. All these songs…

They had to be stopped.

Still, he had to confess he had absolutely no idea how.

But only to himself, or course.

A/N: So, did you get it? The line quoted from digimon, I mean. If you're a Gatomon fan and didn't get it, you ought to be ashamed. Tell me what it is by reviewing! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7: You Know Your Orders

Once More, With Feeling

Chapter 7: You Know Your Orders

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon, the characters, the Buffy musical, the title of the Buffy musical or the song used here (In the Dark of the Night from the film Anastasia). If I did, I wouldn't be wandering around town after college attempting to find somewhere with a vacancy for me to begin my work life, because I would be rich and therefore have no need or desire to work. Sorry this has been so long in coming – I have had major writer's block concerning this fic. I even started a chapter, then junked it. But here we have it – Chapter 7 of Once More, With Feeling by FluffyShrekGirl! I love this song. Yeah, mucho cheese, I know. But I love this song, in spite of the fact that I have edited some lyrics to make it fit the storyline.

After a day of fury, the rising of the moon brought a relief to Myotismon's anger and embarrassment. Altogether another night, with new possibilities.

He strode purposefully through the lair to the main throne room, where several of his finest henchmen were assembled, ready to carry out his orders. Myotismon's lips curved into a thin smile. This was how henchmen were supposed to behave: loyal, obedient, and just afraid enough.

He didn't speak directly to them; he didn't need to, for he knew they would hang onto his every word – if they wanted to live, that was.

"You know your orders."

It was not a question, but the other digimon hastened to reply in the affirmative anyway. Myotismon frowned, and turned to say something else to the digimon.

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning,"

_No…_

If it was possible, Myotismon grew even paler than he was normally. This could _not_ happen now. Not in front of his troops. They were staring at him like he had suddenly sprouted fins. He tried to fight it, but the power of the music was too strong, and eventually his resistance was depleted and his song continued.

"And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be,

It scared me out of my wits!

A corpse, falling to bits!

Then I opened my eyes, and the nightmare - "

Myotismon was gratified at this point to see that the other digimon were also being affected – they had started to dance, and just as in the human story of 'The Red Shoes' they had no control over it.

" – was ME!"

He ended the line with a powerful burst of sound, and was startled once more by what he was singing. But it was true – he was exhausted lately, and it was almost as if he were coming apart at the seams. At times like this, he often almost caught himself wondering if he should take a vacation, but then the image of a small white-furred digimon with entrancing eyes and a mischievous smile rose up in his mind, obscuring all other thoughts.

"I was once the most mystical man in all Server,

When digimon betrayed me they made a mistake!

My curse made each of them pay,

But one little girl got away

Gatomon beware, Myotismon's awake!"

He was dancing now too, and such was the possession of the music in his mind that he had no horrified humiliation as to how he must look. Gatomon would lose, for no-one had yet betrayed him and survived for much longer. Like a curse, the virus-type had swept through the digital world until he found them. And then… well, it was better not to think of such things.

"In the dark of the night evil will find her!

In the dark of the night just before dawn!

Revenge will be sweet

When the curse is complete!

In the dark of the night

She'll be gone!"

A smile of cruel triumph spread over his face. He could feel the music rushing through his veins, almost as thought it was rejuvenating his strength.

"I can feel that my powers are slowly returning,

Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell

As the pieces fall into place

I'll see her crawl into place

Dasvidanya, Gatomon dear,

Farewell!"

He and his henchmen were singing separately now, Myotismon naturally taking the lead vocals.

"In the dark of the night terror will find her…"

"Terror's the _least_ I can do!"

"In the dark of the night evil will brew…"

"Soon she will feel

That her nightmares are real

In the dark of the night

She'll be through!

In the dark of the night evil will find her!

In the dark of the night terror comes true!

My dear, here's a sign:

It's the end of the line!

In the dark of the night,

In the dark of the night…"

Myotismon paced to the window and spread his arms wide. A hundred bats exploded from the lining of his cloak as he continued to sing.

"Come, my minions, rise for your master

Let your evil shine!

Find her now

Yes, fly ever faster…

In the dark of the night,

In the dark of the night,

In the dark of the night…"

Myotismon clenched his fist in a crushing motion.

"SHE'LL BE MINE!"

And with that, the song ended.

The digimon in the room were momentarily dazed. Myotismon was the first to recover.

"What are you waiting for? As I said, you know your orders. Go!" he snapped.

They moved hesitantly towards the door.

"Just one more thing."

Four little words stopped them in their tracks, and they turned to face their master.

"If you mention to anyone what occurred here tonight, don't expect to ever discover what caused it."

They glanced at one another uncertainly, and that was when Myotismon smiled maliciously and continued:

"It's hard to comprehend explanations when you are no longer alive, after all."

Their eyes widened, and they scurried from the room. Myotismon sank into his chair, once more in a foul mood. Why didn't things ever go to plan in this damn world?


	9. Chapter 8: Being Alive

Once More, With Feeling

Chapter 8: Being Alive  


DISCLAIMER: Fed up with writing these now… I don't own Digimon, Buffy, or the song. Happy now, lawyers? Also, some of the dialogue is taken from the musical, and the chapter title is the title of a song from the musical 'Company'.

Dusk was just beginning to set in outside. All the digidestined had gone to their respective homes, still puzzling over what on earth could be causing this strange phenomenon, and the Kamiyas were left alone to discuss it among themselves.

The two children were sitting in the living room area around the table. Agumon was under the table, and Gatomon… well, Kari wasn't entirely sure where Gatomon was, but she knew better than to disturb her digimon when she had disappeared. Gatomon needed her own space.

Tai crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back. "So, what do you think, Kari?"

Kari's face was creased with worry. "I don't know, Tai. But… is it really what we should be thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Myotismon's out there somewhere… and he's probably a lot more dangerous than all this music. I mean, singing, dancing… what's gotta be wrong with that?"

Tai nodded. "You're probably right."

There was a faint noise from behind Kari, and they both looked to see Gatomon with her hand on the front door handle. She turned at the sound of Kari's voice.

"Gatomon, what are you doing? You can't go out there now; it's too late!"

Gatomon smiled. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"But Myotismon is out there!" Tai protested. "I would have thought you of all people would understand."

Gatomon paused for a second, then shook her head. "Don't worry – I can take care of myself."

She was gone before they could stop her.

Gatomon walked through the deserted streets, along narrow backstreets and twisting alleyways. She knew Tai was right, but she needed to be alone for a while. She needed time to think… think about the startling lyrics to Myotismon's song.

It had obviously shocked her when he had started to sing, but she had been doubly thrown by those lyrics. What on earth could they mean? Her mind couldn't process them. It simply wasn't ready to come up with any explanations other than, "It was just a song. It doesn't really mean anything." And yet… and yet although she didn't know how she knew, she was oddly certain that the lyrics were very definitely not 'just a song', but something far more powerful.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a scuffling in the bushes ahead of her. She tensed, readying herself for attack.

A flurry of leaves flew into her face as something flew out of the bushes at her, snarling and growling. She struck forwards with her paw, lashing out with a good deal of power…

…and sent the big brown dog running for cover, whimpering as blood dripped from the scratches on its nose.

Gatomon sighed as she lowered her claws, allowing the blood to fall onto the ground and stain the concrete. Why did that _keep_ happening?

"Dark Claw!"

Gatomon was caught off-guard by the sudden attack from behind, but was able to spin round quickly and parry the blow, coming face-to-face with four Bakemon, who grinned evilly at her. She sighed once more, but could already feel a certain type of exhilaration rising in her chest and up to her throat. She smiled. She was actually enjoying this.

"Every single night

The same arrangement

I go out and fight the fight."

She blocked another attack and spun again, hitting out with her tail this time and finding a mark on all four of the enemy digimon simultaneously. Despite the heady rush that for her always accompanied a fight, something wasn't quite right. She had been on edge since seeing Myotismon again – no, that wasn't right. She had to be honest with herself. That had pushed her over into this… this _automatic pilot_ way of fighting, but she had not been wholly perfect for almost seven years now. Seven years… she reflected as she blocked, attacked, blocked, attacked, not thinking about what she was doing. Seven years was a long time. Btu every so often, a kind of depression settled on her shoulders. It was usually around August 3rd.

The day she lost Wizardmon.

She had been able to forget, for brief periods, the sadness and pain, and remember jus the happy times, but ever since Myotismon had returned the sorrow was there, present at every fight, every meeting with him or his henchmen, hovering at the back of her mind, reminding her of the losses that could come and draining her of the exhilaration of the fight, so she could only block, attack, block attack... indeed, she only felt truly alive in a fight at moments like this – when she was alone, and had only herself left to lose. Perhaps this was the sole reason she had in fact come out so late at night into dangers she knew were there and waiting for her.

"Still I always feel

This strange estrangement

Nothing here is real, nothing here is right.

I've been making shows of trading blows

Just hoping no-one knows

That I've been going through the motions

Walking through the part

Nothing seems to penetrate my heart."

"I was always brave

And kinda righteous

Now I find I'm wavering."

She had always been brave, she knew. It wasn't simple arrogance that had led her to that conclusion, but the way in which she had always had some ability, some courage to stand up to Myotismon. She had paid dearly each and every time, but that hadn't stopped the simmering rebellion surging up from time to time. There were certain things that Myotismon had done as a ruler that were beyond turning a blind eye, and Gatomon felt a strange sense of duty. Standing up to Myotismon when he left it days before providing food for his troops or tortured a digimon barely more than a baby kept her sane, not allowing her to succumb fully to the aura of evil that had surrounded the castle. She believed that without that, without those moments of righteousness, by the time they reached the human world she might truly have been beyond salvation.

But it was all changing. Myotismon was a constant apparition, never leaving them for long, and she was beginning to question, what was the point? Why bother? He would only return again, they would only have to fight him again, she would only lose more people she cared about… she often caught herself wondering if it wouldn't have been better if she had never met Kari. Then at least Wizardmon would still be alive. Kari might be dead but, she reasoned, if she had never met her, she wouldn't even care…

"Once you leave a grave,

You find this fight just

Doesn't mean a thing."

She had visited Wizardmon's grave recently, almost as soon as she had found out that Myotismon was alive. All this time, avenging Wizardmon's death had given her a reason to fight Myotismon, but now… the last time she had walked away from his grave, she had left filled with a sense of hopelessness. Revenge was hopeless; he would never be truly defeated. And with that came crashing down one of her main reasons for fighting Myotismon. The fight was losing any reason, any meaning. She couldn't avenge Wizardmon, couldn't truly protect Kari if Myotismon was going to continue to return, so why was she even trying?

She swung at one of the Bakemon and, preoccupied as she was, missed, prompting it to sing in a surprisingly sympathetic tone:

"She ain't got that swing."

"Thanks for noticing,"

Gatomon rejoined gloomily. All the Bakemon joined in with the next bit, and she rolled her eyes, realising she wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"She does pretty well

With fiends from Hell

But lately we can tell

That she's just going through the motions

Faking it somehow."

Demidevimon suddenly appeared grinning from behind a bush, startling Gatomon. However, he was prevented from utilising the element of surprise, because as he opened his mouth:

"She's not even half the girl she – ow…"

Before he could continue, Gatomon had struck him and sent him flying into a wall, which he slid to the bottom of and lay there, dazed.

Gatomon easily spun around and attacked all her other opponents almost simultaneously. Two shattered into a thousand bits of data which dissolved into the air, the other two, being further away and not taking as much damage, were knocked to the floor, where they lay groaning. Gatomon turned away from them, knowing they wouldn't be getting up any time soon, and looked up at the moon as she finished her song.

"Will I stay this way forever

Sleepwalk through my life's endeavour?

How can I repay…

Wizardmon?

I don't wanna be

Going through the motions

Losing all my drive

I can't even see

If this is really me

And I just wanna be

Alive."

She held the last note on for a long time, then turned and disappeared into the night.


End file.
